Bad Day
by Kots
Summary: THis takes place during 01, after the episode where Myotismon destroys his own henchmen Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon. Matt has a lot on his mind, and one person wants to know what's wrong. Warning: yaoi, don't like? then don't read. This is not a Taito!


****

Knight of the Staff: This is an old fic of mine that I had done as a request.

****

Pinmon: Since when do you take requests?

****

Knight of the Staff: (eyes flash angrily) Since someone ate all our money, thinking it was lettuce! 

****

Pinmon: (blushes brightly) Oh yeah, sorry about that.

****

Knight of the Staff: _Oi_, it matters not Pinmon. I couldn't stay mad at you even if I wanted to. 

****

Pinmon: Thanks

****

Knight of the Staff: Don't mention it. Now go back to your duty of hacking into Toei, and getting the 5th season started. 

****

Pinmon: Fine, but I better get a big pizza for doing this.

****

Knight of the Staff: You just ate a salad composed of my life savings! Now get back to work. In the meantime, let's get this fic rolling along. By the way, I don't own digimon or anything related to it. If I did...there'd be many changes made to the show.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Bad Day

by Knight of the Staff

Matt sat down on his bed, and ran his hands through his hair. _"Why is this happening?" _he thought. 

He looked up as he heard his bedroom door open. Gabumon stood there looking at him. He seemed to think for a moment before closing the door and walking over to sit next to Matt.

"What's wrong Matt?"

Matt shook his head and looked away from Gabumon. "I don't want to talk about it Gabumon."

Gabumons' eyes widened at the way Matt was acting. "But Matt....I just wanted to help."

Matt closed his eyes, forcing the tears to stay in. He couldn't talk to Gabumon about this, how could he ever understand?

"Matt?" Gabumon asked once more. 

Matt didn't reply, and Gabumon sighed in exasperation. "Well Matt, if you really don't want to talk about it, then you don't have to. But I thought we were best friends, and that we could tell each other anything." 

Gabumon got up and started making his way toward the door.

As he started to turn the doorknob, Matt spoke up. "Gabumon....wait, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I should tell you what's wrong."

Gabumon turned back towards Matt, only to see that his eyes were red, and there were a few tears going down his face. 

Gabumon rushed to Matt's side, "Matt what's wrong?"

Matt looked away again, and shook as a sob went through his body. Gabumon jumped up on the bed so that he was facing Matt. 

He grabbed Matts' face and forced him to look at him. "Matt, you tell me what's wrong right now!"

Matt nodded slowly, and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "It's just been a bad day Gabumon."

"How has it been bad Matt?"

Matt looked down at his hands, and saw that Gabumon had placed his on top. "It started this morning Gabumon. First of all we searched all day, and still couldn't find the eighth child."

Gabumon nodded encouragingly, for it had been a long and tiring day.

"Then, I had to see those two goofballs, Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon, get killed by that bastard Myotismon. They had done nothing wrong, and they were his own henchmen. Yet, that creature killed them both without a ounce of regret!"

"Is that why you're so upset Matt?" asked Gabumon. "You shouldn't feel so bad about Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon, there was nothing you could have done to stop Myotismon."

Matt shook his head. "No Gabumon, that's not why I feel so bad. I mean, I do feel bad about them being destroyed, but that's not the main reason."

"Then what is it Matt?"

Matt looked Gabumon in the eye, and saw that he really did want to know. 

Matt looked down at his hands being held by Gabumons, "You wouldn't understand Gabumon."

"Come on Matt, how do you know I won't understand unless you tell me?"

Matt took a deep breath, "Okay Gabumon, I'll tell you. The reason I'm acting like this is because.....because...."

"Because why Matt?"  


Matt gripped Gabumons' hands tightly in his own. "It's because I....I almost lost someone that I....I love very much."

Gabumons' ears drooped at the news, and he wondered who it could be that had almost been lost to Matt. 

"Who is it Matt?" Gabumon asked, his voice filled with concern.

Matt shook with emotion. "_I_..._it was_...._you_."

Gabumon was shocked, "What are you trying to say Matt?"

Matt steadied himself as best he could. "When we went after Myotismon, he....he almost killed you Gabumon. If Angemon hadn't shown up when he did, I would have lost you. I can't lose you Gabumon, I couldn't stand it if I did. I love you."

Gabumon gasped, he had no idea that Matt felt this way about him. "You....you _love_ me? As...as in really _love_ me, and not just as a friend?"

Matt nodded, "That's why I didn't want to tell you what was wrong Gabumon. I know that you don't feel the same way about me as I do you. I'm sorry for telling you, please forgive me. Just don't leave me okay? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you left because of what I told you."

Matt closed his eyes and felt the tears starting to well up again. He had loved Gabumon ever since he first met him. During their travels throughout the digital world, his feelings toward him had grown. When Myotismon had almost killed him earlier, Matt realized that he'd have to tell Gabumon, but didn't want to risk Gabumon becoming angry at him, or even worse....leaving. Life just wouldn't be worth living without him. Now that Gabumon had forced him to say what was wrong, Matt prayed that Gabumon would forgive him and things could go back to normal. 

To say that he was surprised when he felt a pair of lips on his own would be an understatement. He opened his eyes immediately to see that Gabumon was kissing him with his eyes closed. Matt was too shocked to move, and just waited until Gabumon was done. Gabumon finally drew back slowly, and with a sigh opened his eyes.

"G...Gabumon? Wh...why?"  


Gabumon smiled and cocked his head, "Who ever said that I didn't feel the same way Matt?"

"You do?"

Gabumon nodded, "Of course I do, I'm just glad you finally told me you felt the same way!"

Matt grasped Gabumon in a tight hug, "Oh Gabumon, I love you."

Gabumon chuckled and embraced Matt right back. "I love you as well."

Matt laughed and let go of Gabumon to wipe his eyes. "I think we have a lot to talk about Gabumon."

Gabumon nodded and got off the bed. He walked over to the bedroom door and locked it. He turned around and saw that Matt was looking at him curiously.

"What are you doing Gabumon?"  


Gabumon walked back over to Matt and smiled, before reaching up to pull Matt's face down to his in a passionate kiss. Gabumon then let go and chuckled as he saw Matt's face turn beet red. "Well, we can't have any interruptions now can we?"

Matt just smiled back, and shook his head. He didn't know what his life was going to be like now. But as Gabumon got onto the bed and grinned at him, he knew one thing for certain. Life was going to be very interesting from now on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Knight of the Staff: Well, what'd you think? Good? Bad? Utterly Stupid?

****

Pinmon: I thought it was okay.

****

Knight of the Staff: Have you finished hacking into that company yet?

****

Pinmon: Yep, and you'll be pleased to know that the 5th season is going to be called "The 10th DigiKnight"

****

Knight of the Staff: Really?

****

Pinmon: Of course not! Who'd want to read about you? That's why I made the 5th season "Pinmon: Legendary, handsome, sexy, brilliant, rich, warrior"

****

Knight of the Staff: Aaaarrrrrgggghhhhh! That's it! The next fic I write about you, you're going to be a womon! 

****

Pinmon: Nnnnnnnnnooooooooooo!

****

Knight of the Staff: That'll teach ya. Anyways, I hope you liked the fic. I'm always eager to take requests. Remember "It's not what you know, but what you do with the knowledge that defines you." Or something like that. Until next time puny mortals, and as always, Boo Ha Ha!


End file.
